Without a Chip
by saaami
Summary: "Mr. Davenport, I-I can't find a pulse! S-She's not breathing!" (Rewritten Version)
1. I'm Just Tired

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new/old story. As some of you may already know, I'd posted this story before. BUT, it was super short and the plot was not very good. So, I've rewritten this story and stretched out the plot a lot more, made the story better, and added a few things to make it better (hopefully!). This story takes place a couple of days after Bree broke her chip.**

 **If you don't like this, I truly apologize! It was an idea I'd had after I'd first watched "Three Minus Bree," and I didn't know if it would please others as much as it pleased me. If you hate it, you don't have to read it!**

 **The beginning is going to seem pretty cliché, I know, but I assure you that this is only the first chapter. It gets better from here, people. I promise. Thanks for bearing with me, and now on to the story!**

 **I don't own Lab Rats and/or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm Just Tired

"... And so, our main character would be forced to make the right decision here. Do you agree, Ms. Davenport?"

Bree's head shot up as she heard her name, and the smiley face she had been drawing remained unfinished. "Oh… U-Uh, yeah. I agree," Bree muttered, unaware of the fact that the whole classroom had their eyes on her.

A bell rang through the speakers of the classroom, signaling the end of the day. Bree closed her books and shoved them into her bag quickly, wanting to exit the class as soon as possible. She walked briskly passed many staring students and made her way to the door.

"Ms. Davenport?" Bree closed her eyes and paused mid-step at the sound of her teacher's voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Williams?" Bree asked, turning around.

"Um, class, could you give Ms. Davenport and I a moment alone, please?" The group of students began to exit the room silently. Bree locked eyes with Chase, who stood across the room. He gave her a reassuring smile and gestured outside to where he'd be waiting. Bree nodded. Once the classroom was empty, Bree turned to her teacher. "Bree, are you feeling alright? You were unusually quiet today," Mrs. Williams said.

Bree gave her a faint smile. "I'm fine, Mrs. Williams. Just feeling a bit tired today, that's all."

Her teacher nodded and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I understand. Would you like me to take you to the nurse's office? Nurse Morgan is a great listener and-"

"No, it's okay. I appreciate it though, Mrs. Williams, I really do. I think all I need is a nap," Bree said with a small chuckle. Mrs. Williams smiled.

"Alright. Well don't forget about that seven-page essay that's due tomorrow, okay?"

Bree's eyes widened. "The what?! I-I don't remember anything about a seven-page essay!" Mrs. Williams laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you. But your homework _is_ to get some rest, young lady." Bree gave her teacher a smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Williams," she said as she made her way over to the door. Bree turned back to her teacher and gave her a wave. "Bye."

"There you are." Bree turned to see her brother leaning against his locker. "How'd it go?" Chase asked.

"It was fine," she replied. "Mrs. Williams was just checking on me."

"Yeah, she had a right to." Bree met her brother's gaze and found that his eyes were filled with concern. "You seemed pretty out of it today. What's up?"

Bree sighed.

"I'm fine, Chase. I'm just tired, that's all."

Chase raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question his sister any further; she looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up. He waited as Bree put her books back into her locker, and allowed her to lead the way back home.

* * *

Leo kept his eyes glued on the screen in front of him as Adam's character attacked his with speed that rivaled Bree's. In one slick move, Leo's character slid under Adam's and landed a deafening blow.

"Yes!" Leo cried triumphantly while Adam threw his remote to the floor.

"You know what? I don't even like this game," Adam muttered and stalked off, making his way to the fridge. He pulled it open and smiled in delight, pulling out a pack of salami. "I like this salami better than those stupid video games, and it likes me back. You like me, don't you salami?"

Leo rolled his eyes and picked up Adam's controller. Just as he was about to ask for a rematch, the front door opened and Chase and Bree strolled in.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Adam asked from the kitchen, petting his pack of salami.

"Bree just had to talk with Mrs. Williams for a little while," Chase answered.

"Oh okay… And who is Mrs. Williams again?"

"Wonder Woman," Bree replied, clearly already annoyed with her brother's questions.

"You got to talk to Wonder Woman?!" Adam exclaimed. "Can you ask her to sign my underwear for me?"

"First off, Mrs. Williams is our English teacher, and has been for the past year. Second, you have Wonder Woman underwear?" Bree asked, giving Adam a weird look.

"Uh, yeah I do. Wonder Woman underwear is manly!"

Bree rolled her eyes and trudged towards the elevator. "I'm going to take a nap," she announced, stepping inside the open doors. "Wake me up when I'm old enough to ditch you weirdos." The elevator doors closed, leaving the three boys dumbfounded.

"What's up with her?" Leo asked, his gaze still trained on the closed doors of the elevator. "She seems extra annoyed with us today."

Chase scoffed. "When is she not annoyed with us?"

"True. But… She looked exhausted. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm not sure. She won't tell me what's bothering her. The only thing she's told me is that she's 'just tired,'" Chase informed his younger brother. "She was really out of it in English today… I-I don't know."

The boys sat in silence, each pondering the possibilities of what could be wrong with their sister.

"I'm sure she's fine, she probably just didn't sleep very well last night," Chase guessed. "Or maybe her and Caitlin had another fight."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right," Leo said, nodding his head. "I mean, she's Bree. She can take care of herself. Right, Adam?"

"Hmm?"

Chase and Leo looked to the kitchen where Adam stood, several slices of salami wedged tightly between his lips.

"Mmmmm… Thm mm-mmmmm!" Adam exclaimed.

"What? We can't hear you, lunch-meat-mouth!" Leo snapped, walking over and pulling the salami from his brother's grasp.

"I said, 'mmmmm… This is mmmmm!'" Leo rolled his eyes, but Adam wasn't done. "I mean just because Batman doesn't like salami, doesn't mean that everyone else has to not like it. Maybe the salami has feelings, too! It's okay salami, I love you," Adam said, grabbing the package. He held it close to his chest, cradling it as if it were a kitten. "Yes, baby, I love you. Batman is just jealous."

Leo turned to Chase and whispered, "Maybe I should've left the salami in his mouth." They both watched as Adam continued to talk to the salami, stroking it softly as he spoke.

"Yes. You most definitely should have," Chase muttered.

* * *

 **Yeah, so that's the first chapter… It didn't end on a cliffhanger (yet mwahaha!), and it wasn't the most exciting chapter, but I promise you that it gets better from here. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know; reviews are appreciated greatly! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	2. The Unknown Issue

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter two! It feels really good to update this fast… Anyways, this is the chapter where things start to unravel, but not all the way. *rubs hands together evilly***

 **Review Replies** **:**

 **PurpleNicole531: Aw, thank you so much! He was SO fun to write, haha. Thanks for the review, and here's your update. (;**

 **Melon-Lord-of-Fire: Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Asori** **: Haha, yeah, right?! Thank you so much, it's awesome to get positive feedback from a popular writer like you on this site. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Here's the next chapter for ya!**

 **Guest: Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **LoveShipper: Is it? Or is it not? You'll find out soon, haha. Thanks!**

 **TKDP: Thanks so much! I do ship it! XD Sorry! I guess that was pretty unclear; this takes place after Bree breaks her chip. Haha, yeah! I based Mrs. Williams' character off of one of my old teachers, and she was my favorite! Ew, you're right. Good point about Adam's underwear… XD Thanks!**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

 **I don't own Lab Rats and/or any the of characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unknown Issue

Bree leaned on the side of the elevator, closing her eyes as it began to descend.

It felt like everyone was asking her the same question, and it was one that she was tired of answering. She'd told everyone that she was just tired. It was definitely true, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Her head continuously ached, and at random moments in time, the back of her neck throbbed intensely.

Though she was in pain, Bree didn't want to mention anything of it to her family. She knew that they would instantly fuss over her, and she didn't want to worry them. Besides, she could handle the pain. She'd handled it so far.

Bree clutched her head tightly as another wave of pain washed over her. She felt a single tear leak out of her closed eyelids and she bit her lip, trying to swallow a sob.

The pain stopped as quickly as it had started and Bree sighed a breath of relief, releasing her head from in between her hands. The elevator doors opened as she arrived at the lab and she staggered out slowly, still breathing heavily. She made her way over to her capsule and slid inside, closing the door behind her. Bree promised herself that she would just take a short nap; she didn't want to make anyone suspicious. She let her eyelids flutter shut, and fell asleep instantly, not aware of the fact that she was leaning heavily on the side of her capsule.

* * *

"Ooh, something smells good in there!" Mr. Davenport called from down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah. Kissing up to your wife won't make her forget that you didn't fold your laundry yesterday. You're lucky I'm even letting you eat!" Tasha shouted back. "And by the way, Donald, _nobody_ in this world needs twenty-seven shirts with your face on them."

"Actually, there's twenty-eight," Mr. Davenport said, strolling into the kitchen and unzipping his leather jacket. "This one's my favorite because the logo guy finally got my nose right on it. See?" Mr. Davenport pointed to the nose shown on his t-shirt. His wife rolled her eyes.

"Boys! Bree! Dinner's ready!" Tasha called.

Chase and Leo came stumbling into view with Adam right behind them. They were all pink in the face, beads of sweat rolling down each of their faces.

"Well, what have you troublemakers been doing?" Tasha asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Well… We sort of threw Adam's salami out the window and the neighbor's dog ate it…" Chase said nervously, both him and Leo inching slowly away from the oldest bionic.

"Yeah, and now he's out to get us," Leo informed his mom. Adam chuckled and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh, you two. I didn't care about the salami… Well, yes I did. But I have like three other packs in the fridge!" Adam said cheerfully.

"Well then why have you been chasing us for the past two hours?!" Leo screamed, his voice cracking.

"Because I love hearing you guys scream like teenage girls. Duh."

Chase and Leo both face-palmed and groaned in frustration.

"And hey, speaking of teenage girls, where is your sister?" Tasha asked.

"Oh, she's taking a nap in the lab," Chase said, still glaring angrily at Adam.

"Okay. Can one of you go get her, please?"

"Yeah, I'll go," Chase muttered and stalked over to the elevator. "But you better keep a close eye on your other two packs of salami, Adam."

Adam gasped and said, "You wouldn't dare."

Chase smiled evilly and let the elevator doors close in front of him.

"He just threatened my salami!" Adam exclaimed. "Oh, he is so gonna get it later!"

"Big D, I think this one is more in love with salami than you are with yourself," Leo whispered, pointing to Adam.

"No, no. That's not possible," Mr. Davenport said, laughing. "I mean, just look at this face!" The tech mogul flashed a smile and gestured to himself.

"Can we just eat, please?" Tasha asked. The boys nodded eagerly and rushed over to the pile of plates. "Boys," she muttered as she watched Adam and Mr. Davenport fight over the biggest piece of lasagna.

* * *

Chase crept into the lab, trying not to wake Bree. He smiled when he saw her sleeping form inside of her capsule. He always thought his sister looked cute when she slept. He approached the capsule to open the door, but paused as he noticed something. Bree was leaning heavily on the side of her capsule. She must have been pretty tired; the bionics rarely did that when they slept.

Chase opened Bree's capsule door quietly, and shook her shoulders gently.

"Bree? Dinner's ready," he whispered. "C'mon Bree, Tasha made lasagna. That's your favorite, right?"

Bree moaned, but didn't wake up.

Chase pushed her hair out of her face and tried again. "Bree… I need you to wake up," he whispered. "C'mon, Bree."

"Mmm t-tired," Bree murmured.

"I know you're tired, Bree, but you need to eat something."

"I-I don't wanna eat anything," she mumbled, still very much asleep.

"Well, you have to. If you don't, you're going to get skinny and none of your outfits will fit," Chase said. Bree's eyes shot open, and Chase knew that he had gotten through to his sister.

"Oh, gosh. Chase, that is _so_ not funny," Bree croaked, leaning her head against the cool glass surrounding her. Chase tried his best to stifle a laugh as he helped his sister out of her capsule.

"I thought it was," he muttered under his breath. Bree glared at him. "Well, it woke you up, didn't it?" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. How long was I out?" Bree asked, shutting her capsule door.

"Uhh… Two hours? Three at most," Chase answered, hopping up to sit on the cyber desk. "You must have been really tired."

"Yeah… Uh… Caitlin kept me up all night last night on the phone. More boy stuff," Bree blurted out quickly.

Chase nodded in understanding.

"Well, it's good that you got some rest. You probably needed it. Uh, Tasha made lasagna for dinner," he said, unaware if Bree had heard him the first time he told her.

"Ooh, sounds great," Bree said excitedly. "Let's go then, before Adam and Mr. Davenport eat it all." Chase smiled and pulled her into the elevator, oblivious to the pained look Bree held on her face.

* * *

"Hey! Save some for your kids, Donald!" Tasha snapped as she caught Mr. Davenport trying to sneak another piece of lasagna onto his plate. He sighed and reluctantly pushed the piece back onto the tray.

The elevator doors slid open and Chase walked in with Bree trailing in behind him.

"Well, well, well. Hey there, sleepyhead," Adam greeted his sister playfully. "How was your nap?"

"Amazing," Bree mumbled drowsily. "But Chase, here, had to wake me from my very peaceful slumber." Chase raised his hands in surrender.

"I just wanted her to eat so she could live a long and happy life," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, whatever. Stop being a nerd and come eat with me," she told her brother, handing him a plate full of lasagna.

Chase grabbed the plate and moved to sit down beside her. He chuckled as he watched her scarf down her lasagna in less than a minute. He picked at his slowly.

"Chase, did you see that article on the oil spills in Riverside?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I wanted to go check them out this weekend!"

"And, I'm done here," Bree muttered, excusing herself from the table. As she walked to clean off her plate, pain suddenly surged through her body. She cried out and dropped her plate, causing it to shatter when it connected with the ground. She grabbed onto the kitchen counter for support, but found it didn't help her much. She sank to her knees, waiting for the pain to stop, but it didn't. Her vision began to tunnel, and she felt her head hit the floor.

Hearing the commotion from the living room, Adam and Chase rushed to their sister's side, Leo, Mr. Davenport, and Tasha not far behind them.

"Bree? Bree! What's wrong, Bree?! What's happening?!" Adam screamed, unable to help his sister as she writhed in pain on the ground. "Mr. Davenport, what's wrong with her?!" He looked to his father figure, but the inventor was clueless.

After a few moments of silence, Bree stopped squirming; the pain had finally begun to diminish. She sat up slowly, a grimace still plastered on her face.

"Bree?" Chase asked tentatively.

"I… I-I'm okay," she mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Davenport asked, placing a hand on her forehead. He gasped and drew his hand away. "Bree, you're burning up. What was that? Why… Why did it happen?

Bree opened her mouth to reply, but was once more overwhelmed with pain. She arched her back and cried out in agony, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Bree!"

She clutched her head tightly with both hands, her brothers shooting each other terrified glances.

After what felt like forever, Bree opened her eyes again to find her concerned family staring down at her. She tried to smile, but couldn't. The pain was finally taking it's toll on her. She tried her best to say something, but her mouth couldn't seem to form any words. She felt her eyelids begin to droop.

"I… I-I'm s-sorry…" Bree managed to utter.

"Bree? Bree, no! Bree!"

Her family's voices faded to the background as Bree let her head drop backward and her eyes slide closed.

* * *

 **Did I just right a cliffhanger? Oops. Sorry! Please don't hate me! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! (I say that a lot, don't I?) I love reading your guys' kind words. Thanks for reading, and catch ya on the next chapter!**


	3. A Little Help

**Hi Lab Rats readers! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry this one took so long for me to upload; I've been pretty busy. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **TKDP: Haha, no! Not at all; I love intense stories too. You'll find out soon… *cackles evilly* Aw, thank you so much! Here's your update!**

 **PurpleNicole531: I actually based it on that! Kudos to you for noticing! Aw, thanks! I try to add humor to the action-packed stuff, because that's what the show does a lot. :P Enjoy this chapter!**

 **immahater123: Thanks so much! Here's an update for ya!**

 **LoveShipper: Haha, yeah! Thanks!**

 **Melon-Lord-of-Fire: Haha, very good guesses. You'll find out soon! Thanks so much, and enjoy!**

 **Asori: Well, I consider you popular; you're stories are awesome! Thank you so much! Here's a new chapter, haha!**

 **UrFriendTheNinja: Aw, thanks! It's totally fine! I appreciate that you reviewed! Here's your update!**

 **daphrose: (Chapter 1) Haha, thanks! So do I actually… I like reading about/seeing her getting hurt… Is that bad? Thanks for the review! (Chapter 2) Yes, she doesn't have her chip. You'll find out! Haha, thank you so much! And yes, you're making** _ **so**_ **much sense… Thanks again, and here's another chapter!**

 **EmotionalDreamer101: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Aaaaand, on to the exciting part!**

 **I don't own Lab Rats and/or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Little Help

"Mr. Davenport… W-What was that… What do we do?" Chase asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the Davenport household.

"I… I-I don't know, but I'm going to figure it out. Adam, bring Bree down to the lab…" Adam nodded and gathered his sister in his arms. "I'll have to scan her chip to see if anything's wrong-"

"Mr. Davenport," Chase cut in. "Bree doesn't have a chip anymore… S-She smashed it on Tuesday, remember?" Mr. Davenport's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh… Okay, we need to hurry! I'm going to grab some supplies, Adam, Leo, and Chase, meet me down in the lab in ten seconds! Tasha… Um… How about you make us all some snacks?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Tasha nodded firmly and dashed off, happy to help her family in a time of need.

The Davenport-Dooley brothers rushed towards the elevator, Bree's head lolling against Adam's chest. The elevator doors opened slowly, and the three boys slipped in. As the elevator descended, Chase leaned over Bree, resting his head on her chest to check her heartbeat.

"Guys… She's barely breathing," he whispered, putting a hand on Bree's pale forehead.

The boys were silent the rest of the ride down; none of them really knew what to say. Once they arrived at the lab, the elevator doors slid open and the boys raced into the lab. Adam carefully laid Bree down on the cyber desk as Mr. Davenport barrelled in. He ran over and dropped all of his supplies next to Bree.

"Big D, what's wrong with her?" Leo asked as the inventor's fingers flew rapidly across the keyboard at his desk.

"When Douglas implanted their bionic chips into their necks, the chips instantly fused to their nervous systems. Their bodies eventually adapted to the chip being there, and learned to depend on the chip to supply their bodies with energy. After so many years of depending on the chip as an energy source, their bodies can't function correctly without a bionic chip fused to their nervous systems. After awhile, they'll just shut down," Mr. Davenport informed his youngest son.

"Wait, so why do you take their chips out to scan them sometimes?"

"Their bodies can handle being without a chip for up to five hours, but after that, their energy levels begin to decrease-"

"That's why Bree was so exhausted today," Leo cut in. "Big D, she smashed her chip two days ago, how long does she have left?"

"I-I don't know." The tech mogul rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that we don't lose her."

A low moan came from the middle of the lab. All of the boys frowned in confusion.

"H-Hello?" Chase was the first to realize who had spoken, and he rushed over to the cyber desk.

"Bree!" His sister winced at the sound of his voice, but she gave him a weak smile. "Sorry," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a bus," Bree muttered. "W-What happened?"

"You fainted. We don't really know much, but Mr. Davenport said that your body is probably shutting down because you smashed your chip."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Bree? You okay?" Chase asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really t-tired." She blinked sleepily.

Leo, Mr. Davenport, and Adam arrived by Chase's side.

"How're ya doing, Bree?" Adam asked.

"I-I'm… Okay," Bree mumbled.

"Bree, I'm going to need you to stay awake for a little bit longer. I think I found a solution for you, but I need to check your vitals while you're still awake. Do you think you can stay awake for me?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I'll t-try."

Chase looked down to his sister. Her eyes were open, but it looked as if she were struggling to keep them that way. He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, smiling when he felt a small squeeze back.

Adam and Leo stood nearby, silent and serious. Chase found it weird seeing them so serious; it was the contrary of how they usually acted. He looked down to Bree once more. Her eyes were only half-open by now; this was really taking a toll on her. Her hand was limp in his, and he didn't have the heart to try and keep her awake.

"Okay! I'm done!" Mr. Davenport's gaze fell on his daughter who was already fast asleep. "Talk about perfect timing," he whispered, chuckling quietly.

"What were you doing, Big D?" Leo asked, leaning on the side of the cyber desk. "Your little sausage fingers were typing so fast, I'd be surprised if you spelled anything right."

"I think I can make Bree another chip," Mr. Davenport announced. "B-But it'll take time, and I don't know how much Bree has."

"You _think_? Mr. Davenport, Bree is dying on this table… You need to _know_ ," Adam said sternly, not looking up from Bree's sleeping form. Chase and Leo looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"I'd never thought I'd ever say this in my life, ever… But, Adam's right, Big D. Bree's counting on us, and we can't let her down." Chase nodded in agreement.

"I know he's right, Leo. But, I-I just don't know if I can do it. It would be a whole lot easier if Bree hadn't completely demolished her chip, but I'll do my best with what I have."

"Well, I think this calls for a salami break," Adam said, raising his hands in the air.

"Adam!" Chase exclaimed, swatting his brother's chest. "Is this really the time?!"

"There is always a time for salami, Chase."

Chase rolled his eyes. His brother had been serious less than a minute ago… What happened?

"When he grows up and never meets a girl, I swear he's gonna marry salami," Leo whispered from beside him.

* * *

Hours later, Mr. Davenport bounced back and forth between his computer and his chip fabricator, muttering to himself every once in awhile. Adam and Leo sat in chairs, arguing about who was better at video games, while enjoying the cookies that Tasha had made for them.

Chase sat in a stool beside the cyber desk, his fingers laced with his sister's. He watched her as she slept, listening to the small sigh she gave when her chest rose and fell. He smiled sadly at her sleeping form, and couldn't help but feel bad. Bree didn't deserve to be going through this. She made one mistake, and it had cost her dearly. He had made plenty of mistakes, and the worst he'd endured from them was detention.

"Ow!" Chase turned his head to see Mr. Davenport sucking on his pointer finger, a pained wince on his face. Chase sighed. "I just need a break, right? I'll be back soon, I just need a break! A break, haha! Just a break!" The inventor stalked out of the room, laughing wildly.

Adam appeared beside Chase, a concerned look on his face.

"Hey," Chase greeted quietly.

"Hey," Adam replied with a sigh.

"How was your salami break?" Chase asked.

"I decided not to have one," Adam answered.

"Oh, really? Why not?"

"I'm scared, Chase," Adam said, suddenly serious again. "Nothing this bad has ever happened to any of us before… And why did it have to happen to her?" He looked down to Bree's pale face. "She may _die_ , Chase. H-How is that even fair?"

Leo listened to them quietly from the other side of the lab. He put his head down. Adam was right… Bree could die. Leo curled his fingers into fists. He wasn't about to let that happen. He crept out of the lab, entering the elevator.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he walked nimbly past his mother, who was flipping through magazines on the couch. Just as he was about to pull the front door open, he heard his mom's voice. "Where do you think you're going, mister?" Leo inwardly groaned; his mom would never let him go where he planned to go.

"I'm gonna go to the park for a bit to clear my head," he began slowly. "I'm just really scared for Bree, and I need some alone time." He bit his lip, silently begging his mom to buy it.

"Aw, well why didn't you just say so? Be home by six, please."

Leo sighed in relief. "Of course," he said, pulling the door open. "Bye, mom." It was somewhat true. He _was_ going to the park, he _was_ scared for Bree, and he _did_ need to be alone to do this.

"Okay, Douglas. You better be able to help my sister, or this would have all been for nothing," Leo whispered to himself as he closed the front door and began his walk to the park.

* * *

Leo circled the park for what felt like the fiftieth time, groaning. He swore this was Douglas' last location. He approached an old lady selling pitas and hummus from a cart.

"Hi ma'am. I was wondering if you've seen a man around here? Average height, porcupine hair?" Leo asked nervously; this lady didn't seem very friendly. His eyes widened as the lady's face morphed into the face of the very man he was looking for.

"Gah!" Leo stumbled backwards.

"How'd you find me?" Douglas asked.

"Oh, no. I'm asking the questions," Leo said, gesturing to Douglas' outfit. "What in the world are you doing?!"

"Hiding from Krane," Douglas muttered. "With this cyber mask, I can be anyone I want, and he won't be able to recognize me."

"And you choose to be an old lady selling pitas in a park?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Laugh at me all you want. It may not look like much, but I like it here! On good days, people leave their sweaters on my bush, and I can use them as blankets at night!"

"Do you even realize how depressing that sounds?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Did you just come here to make fun of me, or what?"

"No… I actually came to ask you for help," Leo began.

"Why would you need my help?" Douglas asked, biting the corner of a pita chip.

"Bree smashed her chip."

"She what?! That took me three years to make!" Douglas cried.

"Yeah? Well, it took her three seconds to destroy it," Leo told him.

"Wait a minute… When did she break it?"

"Two days ago."

"What?! Her body can't handle being without a chip for that long, she-"

"Yes, Douglas. We know. She's been unconscious in the lab for the past three hours. Big D's trying his best to make her another, but he's come up empty-handed so far. I-I came here because we need you to make her another chip, before it's too late."

"Leo, I don't know if I should…"

"Douglas, please. I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I really want to help Bree." Douglas processed those words in his mind. "If you won't do it for me, then do it for Bree," Leo pleaded with him.

"You know that just rhymed?" Douglas asked.

"Yeah, I just thought you would make fun of me if I pointed it out," Leo admitted. "But that's completely off the point! Please, Douglas. We need you."

After a moment of thought, Douglas said, "Oh, alright. You think Donnie would let me stay with you guys if I helped him out?"

"Eh, I wouldn't push it. You're currently living in a bush, dressed like my grandma," Leo replied, still finding it odd that Douglas willingly chose to dress like that.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's just go," Douglas grumbled, allowing Leo to lead the way.

* * *

"Okay," Leo whispered as they arrived at the front door of the Davenport household. "Use your cyber mask to turn into Chase."

Douglas nodded and pressed his pointer finger to his neck. His face instantly morphed into Chase's, and Leo opened the door quietly. They crept inside, tiptoeing past the living room. Leo looked around.

"Wait, there's no one here!" Leo cried, exasperated. Douglas pressed his pointer finger to his neck again, his face changing back to his own.

"Aw, man! I would've been such a good Chase!" Douglas complained.

"Oh, come on!" Leo pulled Douglas into the elevator, letting the doors close in front of them.

* * *

Leo rushed into the lab with Douglas staggering in behind him.

"Uh, Leo? What is evil Uncle Daddy doing in our lab?" Adam asked nervously.

Chase turned his head.

"Douglas?!"

"Both of you, calm down! I brought Douglas here so he could help Bree. Big D has gotten nowhere, right?" Adam and Chase nodded slowly. "So, I brought him here to help. After all, he was the one that originally designed your guys' chips, correct?" They nodded again. "Exactly. Plus, his pita chips are _amazing_ ," he told them, shoving a handful of chips in his mouth.

"How is that helping us?" Chase asked.

"Well… It's not really. It's just a bonus!" Leo answered, swallowing.

Chase rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, fine. You help Bree, and then you leave before Mr. Davenport finds out that we let you in here."

"Deal."

Douglas raced over to Mr. Davenport's computer, examining what his brother had already tried to do. He started laughing.

"Oh, Donnie. So clueless," he said, deleting some codes. He mumbled a few things to himself, writing in new codes.

"So, are his pita chips really _that_ good?" Adam asked, watching as Douglas inputted information into the chip fabricator. Leo shoved another handful of chips into his mouth; Douglas had let him take a bag of them from his cart.

"Let's just say that if his bionic chips are as good as his pita chips, then we should be fine," he answered his brother, licking the crumbs off of his lips.

A whirring noise sounded from the chip fabricator.

Douglas laughed giddily as he pulled the newly made chip from the fabricator.

"Hey, Chase, evil Uncle Daddy laughs like you!" Adam announced, clapping his brother firmly on the back. Chase jumped and rolled his eyes.

"I do _not_ laugh like that. He laughs like a five-year-old," Chase grumbled.

"Exactly." Adam and Leo bumped fists, laughing like idiots.

"Let's just give Bree her chip!" Chase and Douglas cried at the same time, both looking mildly offended.

"Alright, alright… And how do we do that exactly?" Adam asked.

"She needs to be awake for me to insert it, so-"

"Douglas?! What are you doing here?!" Mr. Davenport cried angrily as he entered the lab.

"Well, that should've woken her up," Douglas muttered.

Just as the words parted from his mouth, Bree groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Geez, someone is trying to be unconscious in peace over here," she croaked, putting a trembling hand to her forehead.

"Sorry, Bree. But I need to know why-"

"I called Douglas because I wanted him to help Bree," Leo said, interrupting Mr. Davenport before he started yelling at them. "No offence, but you seemed to be getting nowhere, and Douglas was the one who created their chips in the first place; I figured he could easily make a second one."

"Wait, Douglas is here?" Bree asked weakly from her spot on the cyber desk.

Douglas gave her a small smile. "Hey kiddo," he greeted. He then turned back to Mr. Davenport. "I promised Leo that I would just make another chip for Bree. You don't have to forgive me, if you don't want to… I just wanted to help my daughter."

"She's _my_ daughter," Mr. Davenport hissed.

"Can we stop arguing about whose daughter Bree is, please? Maybe she's secretly my daughter and she just hasn't told us because she's insecure about it," Adam suggested.

"But Adam… T-That couldn't even be possible, I'm-"

"No, Bree. It's not even worth it," Chase whispered to her. "Just let him."

"Okay. Bree, if we're going to do this, I need you to get into your capsule," Douglas told her. Mr. Davenport still glared at Douglas, but was ignored. Bree nodded, and tried her best to sit up. Chase and Adam were instantly at her side, helping her down from the cyber desk. They slung her arms around each of their shoulders, and together, they made their way over to Bree's capsule.

Once Bree was set in her capsule, Adam and Chase shut the door, standing nearby in case anything went wrong.

"Wait, hold on. You aren't going to turn her evil or anything, are you?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Nah, I already tried that. Didn't work very well."

Douglas pressed a button on the cyber desk, and Bree's capsule illuminated a bright green.

The cyber desk suddenly beeped loudly, and the Davenport family quickly huddled around it.

"I-I don't believe this," Douglas muttered, being the first one to see the words displayed on the cyber desk.

"What? What happened?" Chase asked from the other side of the desk, craning his neck in an effort to see what he saw.

"It… It didn't work."

"What do you mean it didn't work?!" Mr. Davenport cried, looking about ready to punch Douglas in the face.

"I don't know! H-Her body just isn't accepting the chip!" Mr. Davenport stalked over to Douglas and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Just as he was about to give his brother a piece of his mind, a blood-curdling scream tore through the lab.

Adam and Chase locked eyes. They knew that scream.

"Bree!"

* * *

 **Uh oh… What's wrong with Bree now? Any ideas? (Here we go again…) Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! BTW,** _ **huge**_ **thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm so glad that you guys are liking it, and your kind words make me smile everyday! See you guys later!**


	4. Betrayal

**Greetings everybody! I'm back! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Without a Chip! This chapter's going to be a bit shorter than the last one, and I'm sorry about that. But anyways, enjoy!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **LoveShipper: Haha, yeah! Thanks for the review!**

 **immahater123: Yeah, I know! Maybe I will, maybe I won't? *evil laughter* Thanks so much!**

 **Stardust16: Thank you! You'll find out, haha! Thanks again; here's your update!**

 **Melon-Lord-of-Fire: Haha, I had to add him in! Thank you so much, and here's the next chapter!**

 **Dirtkid123: I know, right? Haha! Thanks so much for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thank you so so much! You've always been so sweet! You're an amazing author as well! (; You'll find out! Thank you again, and here's your update!**

 **EmotionalDreamer101: Thanks so much! And, yeah, I loved writing him that way!**

 **Danni: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Maybe she will? Or maybe not? Thanks! Here's the new chapter!**

 **Asori: Thank you so much! You'll see, haha! Here's your update!**

 **And now on to the chapter!**

 **I don't own Lab Rats and/or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Betrayal

Adam and Chase raced to Bree's capsule, which had now begun to fill up with smoke. Chase pulled desperately at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Bree's screams continued.

"Bree!" Chase bellowed, pounding on the glass of the capsule.

"Wait! Chase, I have an idea!" Adam exclaimed.

"You do?" Chase asked in bewilderment; Adam rarely came up with the ideas. "Is it a good one?"

"Let's find out," Adam replied. Taking a deep breath, he punched the glass of Bree's capsule, shattering it on impact. Bree collapsed into Adam's open arms, coughing and whimpering in pain. Adam brought her quickly over to the cyber desk, laying her down gently. She squirmed as she lay there, her hands glued to the back of her neck.

"Douglas! Big D! Superman! Harry Potter! Do something!" Leo cried, his eyes wide as he watched Bree. Douglas and Mr. Davenport snapped out of their shocked trance.

"Donnie! Where's your chip extractor?"

"Cabinet near the elevator; second drawer from the top!" Douglas rushed to follow his instructions while Mr. Davenport held Bree's hand in attempt to calm her down.

Douglas raced back in with the chip extractor.

"Aw, you don't have the portable ones?!"

"No, I do not! These kids have legs; they can walk to their capsules!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well, what if they're three seconds from passing out?!" Douglas cried, angrily. Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll just make it into a portable one," Douglas muttered to himself, taking a screwdriver out of his back pocket.

"You owe me a new chip extractor!"

"I'm saving your kid's life!"

Mr. Davenport opened his mouth to retort, but found he couldn't come up with a comeback.

"There! Done!" Douglas ran in with a mangled chip extractor, handing it to Mr. Davenport. He pushed a button on the side of the device while Douglas sat Bree up slightly.

"Okay, Bree, this is going to hurt," he whispered, pushing her hair to the side and pressing the chip extractor against the back of her neck. Bree cried out. "I know, I know, I'm sorry! A few more seconds, Bree. 3… 2… 1… Okay, you're done!" Bree slumped forward, falling unconscious once more. Douglas jumped and caught her before she could fall, laying her back down on the cyber desk. Mr. Davenport took the defective chip over to his computer, fumbling with it in his fingers. He set it on his desk and made his way over to where Douglas was standing.

"Oh, Bree," Adam whispered, resting his head on her chest. He closed his eyes, listening to the slow beat of her heart. "I'm so sorry." His words were muffled by the cloth of Bree's shirt.

Douglas and Mr. Davenport watched sadly from afar.

"What are we gonna do, Donnie? None of our designs worked," Douglas muttered.

"I don't know, Douglas… But we'll figure it out. W-We have to."

"Yeah, but that's what I'm afraid of. Don, what if we can't make Bree another chip? What are we gonna do then?" Douglas asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Douglas… If we can't figure this out, then she's going to die," Mr. Davenport murmured. Douglas could hear the depression in his voice. "I-I can't let that happen."

"And we won't Donnie. You and I, we can do this. But only if we work together."

Mr. Davenport nodded. He needed to save Bree. And from what he saw just a few minutes ago, Douglas was fully capable of helping him do that.

"Together."

* * *

It was night time by now, and Douglas and Mr. Davenport were still hard at work. Douglas sat beside Bree at the cyber desk, tinkering with the chip he had designed. Mr. Davenport talked with Chase at his computer, going over codes he could write differently to improve the chip Douglas had made for Bree.

Adam and Leo sat in chairs, trying to keep themselves awake, but their efforts were futile. Adam had begun to snore, and Leo mumbled something every few seconds in his sleep.

Chase finished talking with Mr. Davenport and made his way over to his two brothers, stifling a laugh. He shook both of their shoulders, and they jolted awake.

"C'mon, you two. Mr. Davenport said we can go to sleep now," Chase told them, pulling at their wrists.

"Aw, man. I was having the best dream," Adam muttered tiredly.

"Yeah? What was it about?" Chase asked.

"I don't know," Adam answered, shrugging. Chase rolled his eyes and stopped to give Bree a small kiss on the forehead. He gave a small wave to Leo, Douglas, and Mr. Davenport as they exited the lab.

Adam kissed Bree on the cheek and stepped inside his capsule, falling asleep instantly. Chase smiled and stepped inside his capsule as well, looking once more at his sister. _We'll figure this out, Bree. I promise,_ he thought to himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

Chase shifted in his capsule, mumbling, "N-No. D-Don't do this Bree. N-No!"

 _Bree lay dangerously still on the cyber desk, surrounded by the rest of her family. Chase desperately searched his sister for a pulse, but found none. "Bree! Bree, please, no!"_

"Bree… B-Bree," he murmured, shifting again. "Please, no…"

 _Chase took Bree's cold hand in his. He put his head down, sobbing into Bree's chest. "I-I'm so sorry, Bree," he choked out. "I'm so sorry."_

Chase felt sweat begin to pour down his face.

 _Chase trudged into the lab, finding Adam sitting on top of the cyber desk. "Adam… Have you seen Bree? I need to ask her about our English project," he told his older brother. Adam glared at him._

" _Chase, that isn't funny. Bree's gone, and you know she is."_

Chase's eyes shot open. "It was just a dream," he whispered, breathing heavily. He pushed his capsule door open, rushing over to the cyber desk. He ran his hands over the surface of the desk, searching for his sister. "Bree?" He ran over to the lab's control panel, flipping on the lights. He looked to the cyber desk, and gasped loudly. Bree was gone.

Chase raced over to Adam's capsule, pounding on the door.

"Geez, Chase. I'm trying to sleep here," Adam grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Adam! Bree's gone!" Chase cried.

"She's what?!" Adam shouted.

The two brothers rushed into the elevator.

* * *

"Mr. Davenport! Leo! Douglas! Tasha! Whoever else lives in this house!" Adam called frantically.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha ran down the stairs, followed slowly by Douglas and Leo.

"What do you guys want?" Douglas asked, stumbling into the living room.

"Bree's gone! She's not here! Nowhere to be found! Absent from the premises! Is not-"

"Chase! We get it! W-When did this happen?!" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I-I don't know! I-I had a nightmare so I woke up, and I went to go check on Bree, and s-she was just… Gone," Chase whispered.

"Let's get down to the lab!"

The Davenport family crowded into the elevator, following Mr. Davenport's orders. There was complete silence as it descended; everyone was too shocked to really say anything.

Once the doors opened, the family rushed into the lab. Everyone scanned the room, and realized Chase was right. Bree was gone.

"How could this happen?! Who would want-"

A screen on the lab's wall suddenly crackled to life. Displayed on the screen was a place that looked somewhat like the warehouse Douglas had lured Adam, Bree, and Chase to when they'd run away from home. In the center of the room, Bree was strapped to a chair, a flickering lamp shining above her.

"Bree!" Chase called out. "Where is this coming from?"

"I-I don't know," Leo said, shrugging. He tapped his tablet a few times. "Something's blocking me from identifying the location."

"Maybe I can help you guys out," a sudden voice said. Chase's eyes widened. That voice sounded familiar. He turned to the screen.

"No! You?! Why would you do this?!" Chase cried angrily, pushing his family members out of the way. "She trusted you! I-I trusted you!"

"Well… It seems that you've put your faith in the wrong person."

* * *

 **Ahhh! Who do you guys think took Bree? I have it all planned out, but I'd be curious to hear your ideas! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, your kind words inspire me! See you guys next chapter!**


	5. A Familiar Foe

**Hi guys! I'm back with Chapter 5! Great job with all of your guesses as to who Bree's captor was, but only one person got it right… Well, sort of. Kudos to daphrose for getting the character right, but not the name. It's okay, though! She was close enough. (;**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Stardust16: Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Haha, you'll see! Thanks for the review, and here's your update!**

 **Sarcasmisinmyblood: Thanks! Here's your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: Haha! Thank you, and here's the next chapter!**

 **TKDP: (Chapter 3) Aw, thanks! Hahaha, yeah! I loved writing that! Here's Chapter 5 for ya!**

 **LoveShipper: Nope! But you'll see who did betray them in this chapter!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Good guesses! You'll find out. Thanks so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **khfan555: Good guesses as well! You'll see! Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter!**

 **hauntedbathroom: Thanks so much! I won't, haha! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you! You'll see! Here's your update!**

 **UrFriendTheNinja: All very good guesses, haha! You'll see… Wow, well I hope staying up that late was worth it! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Asori: You'll see! Actually, a very good guess… You'll find that out in this chapter too! Thanks so much and enjoy!**

 **Lucy: Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: Haha thanks! Very true. Here's Chapter 5!**

 **daphrose: WHOA YOU GOT IT RIGHT! Well, actually, her name is Mrs. Williams… BUT I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT! Great job! Thank you so much for the review! Here's the update!**

 **Melon-Lord-of-Fire: Good guesses! Here's your update!**

 **And now on to the chapter!**

 **I don't own Lab Rats and/or any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Familiar Foe

"Chase? Who is that?" Leo asked.

"That's Mrs. Williams, Leo," Chase muttered angrily.

"Who's the heck is-"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Mrs. Williams said, interrupting Leo mid-sentence. "Martha Williams: former Mission Creek High English teacher, and currently world's most powerful evil scientist."

"Wait a minute… Mini Martha?" Mr. Davenport asked, making his way towards the screen.

"Don't call me that, Donald!" Martha snapped.

"Oh, hold on! You two know each other?" Leo asked.

"Yeah…" Mr. Davenport mumbled. "M-Martha was my chemistry partner in high school. She was really smart, so she skipped middle school and came straight to high school after graduating from elementary school. I-I always called her Mini Martha because she was just so much smaller than everybody, but it was somewhat a joke. Is that what all of this is about, Martha? Because I called you Mini Martha in _high school_? _Twenty years ago_?"

"Well, yes… And no… Sort of… Nevermind! What really matters is that I have you right where I want you." Martha backed away from her computer, so the Davenport family could see Bree. "I scanned her earlier, and I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, folks. Your poor sister here only has about an hour left to live… I hope you guys are able to find me before that hour is up!" The evil in her voice was masked by fake sympathy.

"We _will_ find you," Adam muttered. "And when we do, we'll destroy you!"

Martha laughed and disappeared from view.

"Remember: you have one hour," a whisper told them. Before the screen faded to black, the Davenports got one last glimpse of the unconscious form of Bree Davenport, lying helplessly at the mercy of an enemy of whom she once believed was an innocent acquaintance.

"We have to find her," Chase said sternly, his eyes yet to leave the blank screen in front of him.

"Chase, it's obviously a trap. I mean how-"

"I don't care, Mr. Davenport! We have to go save my sister. _Now_." The tone of Chase's voice made the hairs of the back of Mr. Davenport's neck stand straight up. Chase rarely got angry, and when he did, it was usually because of something Adam had done.

"Chase is right. We're saving Bree; no matter what it takes," Adam piped up.

"Yeah. We can't leave her with your psycho chemistry partner. Who knows what she'll do?" Leo added.

Mr. Davenport looked to Adam, Chase, and Leo. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes… Yes, you're right. All three of you… I'm sorry… What was I thinking?" Mr. Davenport muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright. Adam and Chase, go change into your mission suits. Leo, go find the set of earpieces that I stashed in the closet, upstairs. Tasha, please just stay here; I-I don't want you getting hurt too. Douglas, you're with me."

Everyone raced to follow Mr. Davenport's orders, and the boys met back in the lab after five short minutes.

"Okay. First, we need to figure out where Martha is holding Bree. I looked a lot like a warehouse, but I'm not sure. Any ideas?"

"Taco Bell?" Adam guessed.

Everybody looked to him.

"Why in the world would Martha be holding Bree hostage in a Taco Bell?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was hungry," Adam replied.

"Adam, it didn't even look like the inside of a Taco Bell," Chase told him.

"Well, you asked for ideas! I was just giving you an idea!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Adam, we don't have time for this! Bree's life is at stake here! According to my watch…" Chase looked down to the watch he had fastened on his wrist; he had programmed it to count down from one hour. The glowing red numbers displayed on his watch made him gulp. _47:39_. "We need to hurry."

"Donnie, that kind of looked like the warehouse Martha would always take you to when you'd do chemistry projects together!" Douglas exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes! It does! Wait… How do you know what our Workhorse Warehouse looks like?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Well… I sorta used to follow you guys there every once in awhile."

When he got weird looks, Douglas threw his hands up in , Chase, and Leo all raised an eyebrow.

"I had no friends! What was I supposed to do?!" Douglas cried. "Besides, are we just forgetting the fact that he called it their Workhorse Warehouse?!"

"Oh, stop it! Chase, I sent the coordinates of the warehouse to your chip's GPS. The helicopter should already be waiting for you outside, all you have to do is plug the coordinates into the autopilot." Chase nodded. "Leo, Douglas, and I will hang back here just in case Martha calls back. But, if you guys get into trouble, we'll be ready to jump in and help… Good luck, you guys."

Adam and Chase gave a grim nod, and raced outside to the helicopter.

* * *

As soon as the helicopter touched down, Adam and Chase pushed the hatch open and leapt out. They took off for the entrance of the warehouse, but found the door was locked. Adam scoffed and effortlessly lifted the door off of its hinges, throwing it aside. The Davenport brothers darted inside, preparing themselves for a fight, but found that the warehouse was empty. Bree was gone from where she'd been previously lying, and Martha had yet to show herself.

"Martha?! Show yourself, you coward!" Chase called out frustration. He looked down to his watch once more. _24:53_. "Adam, we don't have much time left."

Suddenly, a blast was fired at them, missing Adam's shoulder by a mere centimeter.

"Name-calling isn't nice, Chase. Didn't daddy ever teach you that?" Martha appeared in front of them, a blaster in her hand. "So, you're alone, are you? Was Donald too chicken to come here and fight me himself?" Martha's eyes held a look of pure hatred, but the glower flickered for a moment. The angered look she had once held on her face was replaced by a frown of annoyance. Adam and Chase looked to each other in confusion. Martha must have noticed that the boys were looking at her suspiciously, so she wiped the frown off her face, replacing it with an evil sneer.

"Where is our sister?" Chase asked firmly.

Martha smirked and gave no answer.

"Where. Is. Our. Sister?" Chase repeated, his voice dangerously low.

A horrifying scream suddenly pierced the silence that had settled among them.

"What are you doing to her?!" Adam cried.

Martha laughed evilly, again failing to answer the boys' questions.

Another scream bounced off the walls of the warehouse.

"Bree!" Adam bellowed.

The boys started to advance towards Martha, but were stopped by an invisible force.

"What is this?!"

They were lifted up off the floor, suspended above a smirking Martha. Both boys struggled against their invisible bonds, but their efforts proved to be useless.

"It's better not to struggle boys," Martha snarled.

Adam and Chase were suddenly thrown back to the floor, each landing on the hard concrete with a groan. An abrupt gust of wind blew through the warehouse, compelling the Davenport brothers to shoot each other confused glances.

"Get up, weirdos. I don't have time for this."

Adam and Chase looked to each other. Could that really be her? The voice sounded like her's. Together, they pushed themselves up off the ground. They looked up to see Bree standing in front of them. She smiled at them, wrapping their arms around her two brothers.

The remote Martha that held in her hand behind them went unnoticed.

"Bree! What happened to you? How are you all better all of a sudden?" Chase asked, lightheaded with relief.

"I-"

Bree paused, her smile wavering. She looked confused for a moment, and reached to touch the back of her neck. All of a sudden, Bree froze, and the confused frown melted off her face. She turned to face her brothers once more, her face expressionless.

"Bree?"

"I-I don't need you," Bree muttered. Her tone was completely empty of any emotion. "Go away. I am safe here."

"Bree? W-What happened?" Adam asked, stepping towards her.

"I don't need you," she repeated. Bree lashed out suddenly, shoving the two boys to the ground. Chase put a hand to his forehead. _She was completely fine like seventeen seconds ago… What happened?_ Chase thought to himself. As he pushed himself up, his gaze focused on an object that Martha held tightly in her hand behind Bree. Examining it closely, he realized what had happened to Bree. His light brown eyes locked with hers, which were glowing bright green. _The Triton App._ Chase shook his head in frustration. _But how did Martha learn to control it? How did Bree even get a chip to be controlled by it in the first place?_

"How did you do that?" His brother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Who told you how to control Bree's bionics? H-How did Bree even get her bionics back?" Adam asked, saying Chase's thoughts aloud.

An evil laugh sounded from behind Adam and the Chase. "She had a little help from me." Both boys whirled around, having already stood up. A familiar hooded figure stalked towards them, a smirk plastered on his face.

"No way," Chase breathed. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

* * *

 **Okay, I know how much you guys are going to hate me for this! Sorry, ahh! Anyways, does anybody have more guesses? You guys had great ones last chapter, by the way.**

 **Loved this? Hated it? Let me know!**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. I love reading them! See you next chapter!**


	6. Can We Please Fight Now?

**OH MY GOODNESS IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Guys, I am honestly so so sorry. I've just been so busy with school and homework and extracurricular stuff and I could go on forever, but I don't want to go into details about my boring life.**

 **Anyways, I'm back baby! And with a pretty long chapter as well. Hopefully you guys haven't forgotten everything that's happened, but if so, I totally understand. Feel free to PM me to clarify and confusion about this story, and I'll do my best to reply ASAP.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **LoveShipper: Haha, yeah. Mrs. Williams definitely knows how to hold a grudge. Here's your update!**

 **Stardust16: Thanks so much! You will find out… Haha, here's the next chapter (finally)!**

 **immahater123: Maybe yes, maybe no? Here's your update!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Haha, I'm sorry! I tend to like reading cliffhangers myself (even though they are torturous), so I try to write as many of them as I can. *evil laughter* Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long!**

 **daphrose: Hahahahaha! Well, hey, go randomness! We'll see if your random guess is correct this time. Thanks for reviewing, and here's your update (after SO long, which I'm really sorry about)!**

 **UrFriendTheNinja: You'll see! *dun dun dun* And Mrs. Williams was just a minor character in the first chapter; she was Bree and Chase's English teacher, and was the one checking to see if Bree was okay in Chapter 1. If you have any more questions, let me know! Here's the next chapter!**

 **TKDP: It's totally fine! I'm behind on writing so… Anyways, a good guess, and you'll find out if you're correct in this chapter! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Dirtkid123: I agree! Thanks for the review, and enjoy!**

 **WolfSparks: (Thank you for all of your reviews) You'll find out! Enjoy! (:**

 **khfan555: Thanks so much! Great guesses. You'll see! Here's your update, and sorry it took so long!**

 **Asori: Haha, good guess! You'll see (; Thanks so much, and here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **hanak5172: Thanks so much for the review! Very good guesses, and I hope you like the outcome! Here's your update.**

 **Amy: You'll see, haha!**

 **And to all my guest reviewers: Thank you all so much, you guys are so sweet! Here is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Can We Please Fight Now?

"Krane," Chase spat.

"How do you know Martha?" Adam asked, putting his hands up tentatively.

"She and I met before I partnered up with Douglas—"

"Where? At a psychopath convention?" Chase cut in, smirking.

"No," Krane snapped. "It was actually at a… Oh, why am I telling you this?! It's none of your business!" Chase chuckled and nudged Adam. Adam just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, after she found out that I had been arrested, this beautiful lady came and broke me out of that stupid prison." He moved towards Martha as he said this, wrapping his arms around her. She giggled, melting into his arms.

"I think I'm going to puke," Adam said, bending over.

"Oh, stop being so childish," Martha snarled, firing a blast towards him. Adam's eyes widened and he ducked quickly, the blast whizzing far over his head.

"I'm not being childish!" Adam demanded. Martha raised an eyebrow. "But that tuna sandwich I had for lunch today is not agreeing with me," he muttered, rubbing his stomach gingerly.

"How did you construct another chip for Bree?" Chase asked. Bree stood a little to his left, green eyes glowing menacingly. She held a blank look on her face, probably waiting for an order from Martha.

"I've been tracking your family for years. I know all about your chips and the way they're designed," Martha informed him, untangling herself from Krane's arms.

"Yes. And after Martha designed another chip for the girl, I made a copy of the Triton App and transferred it to her new chip."

"Viktor is such a genius," Martha said giddily, resting her head on Krane's shoulder.

"I'm not nearly as smart as you, my love," Krane replied, resting his head on hers.

"Can we please just get to the part where we fight and stuff? All this lovey dovey is grossing me out," Adam grumbled.

"Oh, you won't be fighting us," Martha announced, smiling up at Krane.

"Who would we fight, then? There's no one else here…"

"Ah, but there is," Krane told them. Martha raised the remote she held, pressing a button. Suddenly, Chase doubled over as he received a blow to the stomach, and Adam toppled to the ground when someone pulled his legs out from under him.

"You bozos didn't forget about me, did you?" Bree asked, appearing in front of them.

"Destroy them," Martha said as her and Krane sauntered away.

"C-Come back and fight us on your own!" Chase cried. The couple just laughed and escaped from view, fingers intertwined. Chase groaned and turned to face his sister.

"Hi Chasey! Ready to be destroyed?" Bree raced towards him, fists swinging wildly. Chase tried to dodge the punches his sister was throwing at him, but failed to avoid a blow aimed for his nose. He cried out in pain and staggered backward, gripping his nose. Blood seeped through his fingers and fell to the ground, creating small, red puddles on the linoleum floor.

"Chase!" Adam called worriedly. Bree turned to him next, smirking. Adam gulped as his sister advanced towards him. "Bree, you don't have to do this! C'mon, please? It's me, Adam! Your favorite brother!"

"Hey!" Chase cried. "I heard that!"

"Be quiet, Chase! I'm trying to save our lives here!" Adam snapped.

"We… We laugh at Chase when he tries to talk to girls! W-We joke about his size together… Oh! And we always make fun of the weird poses he does when he activates his bionics!" Adam continued, his hands held out in front of him. "Remember that weird finger thingy he does when he scans things?! Or… Or when he's using his override app! That pose is our favorite, Bree!"

Chase rolled his eyes. His override app pose was his personal favorite. _Wait a minute… My override app! It can counter the effects of the Triton App!_ He raised his eyebrows in amusement. _Wow_ , he thought to himself. _Adam actually did something._

"Adam, you're a genius!" Chase exclaimed.

"I am? I just insulted you like twenty times… Is that really considered genius material?" Adam asked, turning to Chase.

"Well I didn't really appreciate the insults, but we can talk about that later!"

"Bad idea, Chase; that just gives me time to think of more insults!"

"Adam!" Chase grumbled. Bree used the sudden distraction to her advantage and sped over to Adam, knocking him down.

"Chase, I usually hate it when you tell me what to do, but I really need you to tell me what to do right now!"

"Okay! Um, let's see… I'll need you to distract Bree while I activate my override app!" Chase told him.

"I'll try my best," Adam muttered, grunting. He pushed himself up off the ground. Bree eyed him mysteriously, readying herself for the fight. Adam took a deep breath and did the same. They circled each other for a little while, waiting to see who was going to make the first move.

"Bree, I don't want to hurt you," Adam said softly.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine with hurting you," she told him, her voice still empty of any emotion. With that, she ran at Adam, and the fight began.

Meanwhile, blood still flowed freely from his nose, so Chase struggled to prepare himself for what he was about to do. With his free hand, he put two fingers to his temple, activating the override app. "Connect to Bree," he whispered.

Chase's concentration was broken when he heard Adam's distressed voice. "Chase? You might wanna hurry!" He turned to see Adam doing everything he could to avoid hurting Bree. Bree, on the other hand, attacked Adam with all her strength, and somehow managed to grab ahold of him. He struggled in her arms, but couldn't break free. "Ah!" Adam cried out as her grip tightened. "Chase! I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think Bree has super strength!"

"What?! That's not possible! Unless…" Chase trailed off.

"Just do your override magic, and we'll figure it out later!" Adam called. "And hurry up pl―!" Bree cut him off by clamping her hand tightly over his mouth.

Chase put two fingers to his temple once more, closing his eyes. "Connect to Bree." When nothing happened, Chase groaned in frustration. He moved to try again, but stopped when a firm hand grasp his shoulder. Before Chase got a chance to see who it was, he was thrown backward, landing on the ground with a moan. His eyes burst open, and he sat up quickly. To his dismay, he saw Adam lying helplessly on the floor, gripping his stomach with a pained look on his face.

Bree hovered over Chase, a sickening sneer on her face. He pushed himself to a stand, preparing himself for a fight. He refused to hurt his sister, but he wasn't sure how long he could protect himself without attacking her.

Bree ran at him, and he tore his hand away from his broken nose, dried blood covering his fingers. He blocked a few of the punches she threw at him and even connected one of his own, but put little force into it. Surprisingly, Bree cried out as his fist connected with her stomach and sunk to the ground. Chase's eyes widened. "Bree! Bree, are you okay? I'm so sorry… I didn't think I punched you that hard!" He crouched down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He looked to Adam who still struggled to get up off the ground. Suddenly, Chase felt a hand grip his wrist. He looked down to his arm in surprise and saw that Bree's pained expression had changed to one of evil and disgust. She sped him over to a wall and wrapped her fingers around his neck, lifting him up off the ground.

"So you… do… have… super… strength," Chase choked out, pulling desperately at her hand. His legs dangled under him.

"Bree! Stop!" Adam called. Chase looked over to see that Martha and Krane had reentered the room and were holding Adam back from rejoining the fight.

"Bree… I-I… know… you're in… there." Bree's grip only tightened as he said this, and his vision began to blur. "Listen… to… me… " Chase's hands dropped limply to his sides; they'd grown too weak to even try and put up a fight. Darkness pulled at the youngest bionic, but he shoved it away. "You… can't let… them… control y-you like… this… Bree..." He tried to gasp in another breath of air. "Y-You're stronger… than… them…"

Suddenly, Bree unwrapped her fingers from Chase's neck and he fell to the ground, coughing and gulping in large breaths of air. In front of him, he saw Bree staring at the wall in front of her with a confused look on her face.

"Bree?" Chase croaked, his throat still sore.

Bree shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. Her green eyes weren't glowing as brightly as before, and the smirk she had once worn was gone. Chase furrowed his brow as the green glow of Bree's eyes dissolved completely, and he stared into the light brown eyes he knew as his sister's.

"Chase…?" Bree murmured. "Wha—?" Chase watched in horror as Bree's eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the ground.

"Bree!" Adam called from across the room.

"NO!" Krane cried angrily. He whirled around and punched a nearby wall, leaving a gaping hole.

"Woah! What did that wall ever do to you?" Adam asked. Krane glared at him. "Okay. Nevermind. You sort your problems out however you want."

"You are one weird kid," Martha muttered aloud.

"Thank you," Adam said, smirking.

Chase watched the exchange from afar and rolled his eyes. A groan from the floor, however, brought his attention to his sister, who had just begun to stir. He quickly kneeled down beside her, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Chase?" Bree's eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah, Bree. It's me. You're okay," he told her gently.

"W-What happened?" Bree asked, slowly pushing herself to a seated position.

"Long story. But you're okay now; everything's going to be okay."

"M-My head is killing me," Bree told him quietly.

"That's understandable," Chase said as he pushed himself to a stand. He held a hand out to help his sister up as well and she took it gratefully. Bree swayed a bit as she stood, but Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders to help steady her. "I'll explain everything later, okay?"

Bree nodded. As she looked to her brother, though, she gasped. "Chase… Oh my gosh… Y-Your nose…" Bree reached her hand out, running her fingers along the blood that was plastered across her brother's face. "D-Did I do this to you? Oh my— I-I'm so sorry, Chase…"

Chase gripped the middle bionic's wrist tightly. "Hey, hey, hey. This wasn't you. Don't be sorry."

"It was the Triton App, wasn't it?" Bree asked, running a hand through her hair. Chase nodded. "Wait… But my chip… I thought I took it out, and that was why I was kind of dying…?"

"Yes, you're correct. And if you're looking for someone to thank for your new chip, you can stop. We're right here," a voice said from across the room. Bree turned to face who had spoken. Her eyes widened.

"Mrs. Williams?! You?! What…? I-I thought—"

"You thought that I was your innocent little English teacher who really cared about you. I know," Mrs. Williams said, interrupting Bree. "But, you thought wrong."

"Y-You've been targeting me—or us—this entire time?! But… Why?! W-What did we ever do to you?!" Bree cried angrily, storming over to where her former teacher stood, her and Krane keeping a firm hold on Adam.

"Well… It had nothing to do with you three, exactly. I was more or less trying to get back at Donald for something he did back in high school," Martha muttered.

"You knew Mr. Davenport in high school?" Bree asked.

"Yes. And I guarantee you that those days were not his best," Martha told her, shuddering.

"I'll take your word for it," Bree said, shaking her head in disgust. "But what could Mr. Davenport have done that would make you want to do… All of this?"

"Well… Um… I just—"

"It wasn't just Davenport," Krane cut in. "I also wanted to get back at Douglas and your joke of a family."

"Ouch," Chase said, frowning slightly.

"My family is not a joke!" Bree exclaimed. "Well, sometimes they are, but—"

"I have a question," Adam said suddenly, his hand raised high in the air.

"What, Adam?" Krane, Martha, Bree, and Chase said in unison.

"Can we please fight now? I've had to use the bathroom since we got here," he said, crossing his legs. Behind him, Martha and Krane rolled their eyes and shoved Adam to the ground before Bree and Chase. "Ow!" Adam cried. "Rude." Bree sighed and helped her older brother to his feet. Once he was standing, Adam moved to stand beside Bree, lowering himself into a fighting stance. Chase did the same, later followed by Bree.

"Your nose okay, Chase?" Bree asked, her tone laced with guilt.

"Yes, Bree. I'm fine. It hurts a little, but I'll be okay. I promise," he told her, shooting her a glance. She kept her gaze trained in front of her.

"Alright. Well, Mrs. Williams is all mine. I'm gonna to show that backstabber how much being in pain sucks," she announced, her voice no higher than a whisper.

"She prefers Martha," Adam said, earning himself angry glances from his siblings. "Okay, sorry. Geez. Just trying to be polite here."

Chase sighed and said, "You go for Martha, Bree. Adam and I will take Krane, but you have to let us know if you need help, okay?"

"Got it. Same to you," she replied. She then turned to Krane and Martha, who both had wicked smiles on their faces. "Alright, psychopaths. Let's do this."

There was a moment of deafening silence within the warehouse, both sides of the fight examining their opponents.

"For salami!" Adam cried all of a sudden, and ran straight at Krane.

"Not much of a battle cry, but let's just go with it," Chase muttered. Bree nodded, and with that, the battle began.

* * *

 **Wooh! Battle time… So, how was it after like a gabajillion years? Okay? Let me know!**

 **BTW, thank you so much to everyone that's reviewed on this story. It wouldn't be happening without you guys. YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks for reading, and see y'all at the next chapter! (:**


End file.
